hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 82
The thirtieth episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-second in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on October 15, 2010. It adapts Let's Think About the G8 Members! along with Together with Su-san '''and more of '''If the World was All About Cats from the third published volume. Plot Summary Let's Think About the G8 Members! England starts off the G8 meeting with the suggestion that they reduce the member count, as he glares at Russia and red arrows point to indicate his target (much to the anger of Belarus). However, Russia breaks the fourth wall to grab the arrows and eat them, telling England to not stare at him and insisting that their group is fine. Canada attempts to speak up, but he is immediately interrupted by a hungry Kumajiro and by Belarus' sneeze. France suggests that they add Spain to the group, though America disagrees, explaining that Spain likes to attack him with his knees. Germany states that he agrees with France, but on the condition that they retain only eight members. He then orders France to leave. The offended France rants about how he thought their relationship was getting better, and threatens to ride Peugots if Germany says any more ridiculous things. Japan then points out that Italy (who was meant to be the host) has already lost interest in the meeting (to play with a cat). England adds that at least Italy hasn't been yelling America's boss's name again. Together with Su-san Finland suggests to Sweden that they eat lunch together, as they haven't managed to do so in a long time. While seated, Finland explains that Russia had taken him under his control due to wanting a port, but then decided to leave him alone. He then remarks that Russia gave him more freedom than Sweden had, causing Sweden to give off a very shocked expression (which unnerves Finland). Finland nervously adds that he actually had more fun living with Sweden. Finland then asks Sweden how things have gone for him, but becomes horrified by Sweden's intense glare. He wonders what's wrong with Sweden, though Sweden explains that he had only wanted to say "Me too" but became embarrassed. Post-Credits Teaser: Catalia part 3 The cat of Monaco holds a neighborhood meeting to discuss a ban on tuna transactions, due to their supply running low. Japan-cat urges her to let him speak for a moment, to which she complies. Japan-cat insists that the neighborhood's tuna data is outdated and that none of the cats would dare to overindulge in tuna. He explains further that his home is able to raise tuna, and that there would be no cat that would hoard all the tuna to themselves. Two other cats watch his rant, commenting on how "serious" he's gotten about tuna. Later, Japan-cat reflects on how he was able to prevent the tuna ban from happening. His owner then calls for "Tama" to come eat his food. To Tama's surprise, Japan presents him with a dish of bluefin tuna. Tama becomes enthusiastic over the tuna, and decides that he'll speak up about it. He manages to sneak out a "Delicious!" in his meow, to the shock of Japan, who can't believe that his cat spoke. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *Russia *Canada *Belarus *Spain (in France's thoughts) *Finland *Sweden *'Kumajiro' *Japan's cat (Tama) *Monaco's cat *Miscellaneous cats *'Hanatamago' Voice Cast *North Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan, Japan-cat/Tama: Hiroki Takahashi *America, Canada: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Belarus: Urara Takano *Spain: Go Inoue *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima *Sweden: Keikou Sakai *Kumajiro: Ai Iwamura *Monaco-cat: Yuki Kaida *Cat#1: Ken Takeuchi *Cat#2: Kokoro Tanaka English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan, Japan-cat: Christopher Bevins *America, Canada: Eric Vale *England/UK: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Belarus: Monica Rial *Spain: Dave Trosko *Finland: Clint Bickham *Sweden: Robert McCollum *Kumarjiro: Alexis Tipton *Monaco-cat: Colleen Clinkenbeard Trivia *While Russia wore his scarf with his suit in the manga, the anime inexplicably omitted it and replaced his shirt and tie with an orange turtleneck shirt. *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of England. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes